neo_quenyafandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Quenya Wiki:List of neologisms
This is a list of all neologisms which appear in Neo-Quenya Wiki. There are several other notable lists of neologisms in the Internet: * http://www.elvish.org/elm/newwords.html * http://middangeard.org.uk/vqp/doku.php/nq:wordlist A a.H. Hrísto ''(adj.) AD Domini '''ahtarië '(n.) ''reaction chemistry '''alamirwë' (adj.) cheap, not precious, not expensive alaquen nobody, no one Alasatya (adj.) common, general alimya (adj.) different, "not-same" altarnië (n.) ''empire '''Altaranie Romënórin '(n.) Roman Empire ambarya (adj.) worldwide, world-wide, international, global Ambarya Natsë (n.) World Wide Web amilosto (n.) metropolis anasirë (n.) tributary andë (n.) length angulóceluntë (n.) dragon boat Aranië (n.) Kingdom (biology) Ar Attaquëano (n.) Double Ten Day Ar Poitanoirëo (n.) Tomb Sweeping Day ardahyalma (n.) crust arquenië (n.) ''nobility '''artatúrë' (n.) government Asta (n.) Class (biology) asyar (n.) assistant atamenta-''' (v.) to transmit '''atamentië (n.) transmission atomë (n.) ''atom '''atomëa' (adj.) ''atomic C '''calarwa' (adj.) optical camtanë (n.) adaptation canta (n.) form, format celumë (n.) electron, see Elfling 2260. celvatarwa (n.) zoo, "life-garden" cemië (n.) ''chemistry '''cemievëa '(adj.) ''chemical '''cordamo' (n.) ''cleric '''cil-' (v.) to choose cilometer (n.) ''kilometer '''Cimrinórin' (n.) ''Welsh '''colima' (adj.) portable, mobile colima palanóma (n.) mobile, mobile phone, cellphone combemen (n.) museum cuingolmë (n.) biology Curwesta (n.) technology E ëavëa (adj.) universal, natural elecetomacnetëa (adj.) ''electromagnetic '''elengolmë' (n.) astronomy Endëranda ''(n.)'' '''Middle-Ages '''Endeyáviëo Asar (n.) Mid-Autumn Festival Ennosta ''(n.) Renaissance '''enyálëa' (adj.) memorial erta-''' (vb.) unite '''ertië (n.) union etetulië (n.) outcome F falassëa (adj.) costal Faranconórë (n.) ''France '''fintemóralë' (n.) 'making-toil', industry of manufacture finwapalanóma (n.) smartphone firyendesta (n.) ''humanism '''fisica' (n.) physics Foinicer ''(n.)'' Phoenicians fornúmen (n. / adj.) ''northwest' ' '''forrómen' (n. / adj.) northeast H haimë ''(n.)'' custom, culture haimëa (adj.) habitual, cultural hairië (n.) distance hap-''' (v.) to retain, keep, detain '''hellecalma (n.) sky-lantern Hellenórë (n.) Greece, Greek people Heren (n.) Class (biology) himyalë (n.) connection HN (n.) Hristo nótië, Common Era, Christian Era, CE horya-''' (v.) to begin suddenly and vigorously, have an impulse, be compelled to do something, set vigorously out to do '''hravani (n.) ''barbarians '''húmeter' (n.) kilometre, km hwestalauca (n.) vapour hwestalaucata (v.) to vaporise I Imbenatsë (n.) Internet Imberaima (n.) Internet Imberaimo Ovesta Ocombë (n.) Internet Protocol Suite Ingavëo'' (n.)'' Protista, "first life" ingolë ëavëa (n.) natural science ingolmo ''(n.) scientist '''istalë' (n.) information istanomë (n.) school, academy Italinórë (n.) ''Italy L '''lairesta' (n.) ''poetry '''lambë Portucalëo' (n.) ''Portuguese language '''látacar' (n.) pub, public house, "open-house" laucehtelë (n.) hot spring lenda (n.) travel, trip lendië (n.) tourism lengepalanóma (n.) feature phone lerya-''' (v.) to release, issue, make public '''levë (n.) movement levemma (n.) movie lialóra (adj.) cordless, wireless lialóra palanóma (n.) cordless telephone liearda (n.) republic lietarwa (n.) park, "people-garden" lietúrie (n.) democracy lingwiremnë (n.) ''fishing '''lómancamen' (n.) night market lómivehtë (n.) night life londë (n.) strait lúcëarwa (adj.) enchanting, attractive luncanortë (n.) traffic, "wain-riding" lungië (n.) heavyness, gravity M maisinwë (adj.) well-known, notable, famous mancamen (n.) market, "trade-place" mando (n.) storage, saving. mardo tanwë (n.) home appliance masematica (n.) ''mathematics '''maxárma' (n.) software melinorë (n.) philosophy menta-na-menta (n.) point-to-point mitië (n.) interior mitsavëo (n.) micro-organism moleculë (n.) ''molecule '''mólepano' (n.) operating system, O/S mótamen (n.) office N nairë (n.) space (as a physical dimension), derived from naira - vast, wide, empty Naiténdë (n.) Eukaryote, Eubacteria, "true core" naltafalmar (n.) radio waves nartanwë (n.) firework natsemen (n.) website, "web-spot" natsenúro (n.) web server nevië (n.) experiment n.H. Hrísto (adj.) ''BC Christ '''nó' (n.) design Noëndë (n.) Prokaryote, "before-core" nólemo (n.) student nonwa (n.) computer, calculator nórarwa (n.) economy, "country-wealth" Nórë (n.) Phylum (biology) nóriecáno (n.) president (of a nórië') nórihalmë (n.) map nornárma (n.) hardware Nossë (n.) Family (biology) Nostalë (n.) Species (biology) nótar (n.) computer, calculator notessëa (adj.) numeral, digital nuquerna tincel (n.) alternating current, AC nuquerna tincelo leryar (n.) AC power plug, AC power socket nuquerna tinsir (n.) alternating current, AC nuquerna tinsiro leryar (n.) AC power plug, AC power socket nutanwë (n.) infrastructure nwalmastarmo (n.) martyr, "torment-witness" nyarvëa (adj.) fictional O ocombë (n.) exposition, expo ólëo (n.) society, "together-people" olirië (n.) concert olosië (n.) theory olostyalië (n.) video game olostyaliëo colca (n.) video game console oment-''' (v.) to meet 'orarta-' (pref.) super-, hyper- '''orarta (adj.) over-high, super-high, superior, lofty, eminent orartaparma (n.) hypertext osellëosto (n.) sister city ostar (n.) community ostomo ''(n.) citizen '''ostomor' (n.) ''bourgoisie '''otornië' (n.) company, association, alliance P palancenta (n.) telecommunication palallón (n.) telephone (see http://www.elvish.org/elm/newwords.html#P ) palancén (n.) television (see http://www.elvish.org/elm/newwords.html#P ) panya-''' (v.) to plan, arrange, intend, mean '''panyalë (n.) meaning, intention pelë ''(n.) revolution '''poroton' (n.) ''proton Q '''quet-' (v.t.) ''to mean R '''raica-' (v.) to falsify rambil (n.) drum rimbië (n.) frequency Rómenya Asiya (n.) East Asia S saita-''' (v.) to teach, make know '''saitalë (n.) education sambicë (n.) cellule sambicemen (n.) cellular site, cellular station sanyesta'' (n.) law a scholarly discipline '''sentimeter '(n.) ''centimeter '''Senda Airon' (n.) Pacific Ocean T tac-''' (v.) to attach, connect, contact '''talm (n.) ''to foun '''talma '(n.) ''element chemistry '''talmamen' (n.) base station tambë ''(n.) bronze '''taranna' (n.) shire, county (Elfling 15028) telwina (adj.) later tincel (n.) electrical current (Elfling 2248) tinsir (n.) electrical current (Elfling 2248) tinwëa (adj.) electronic tinwëa menta (n.) ''e-mail, electronic message '''tinwëa tanwë' (n.) electronic device tulyando (n.) ''leader '''turëa' (n.) ''influencial '''túreautocië' (n.) tax, túrë "power, rule" + QL aute "money" + QL toc(o)- "tax, assess" (Elfling 29126) Turmen (n.) Domain biology Tyena ''(n.)'' China U úcenima ''(n.) invisible 'Úmë''' (n.) Genus (biology) úperima ''(adj.) undividable 'úristima''' (adj.) ''uncuttable '''urus' (n.) ''copper V '''valya' (adj.) authorized, official vanimë/''' vanimië ''(n.) ''right '''vandilicë (n.) bacteria, "small-staff" varyando (n.) ''protector '''veuya-' (v.) to serve veuyalë (n.) service vistatur (n.) air-conditioner, aircon, air-con VNA (n.) Véra Notessëa Asyar, Personal Digital Assistant volta (n.) volt voltië (n.) voltage W war-''' (v.) to rub. Cf. Qenya ''war-'' "rub" (PE12:71,103) '''warindo (n.) rubber Y yára tengwa Tyeno (n.) ''traditional Chinese character '''Yáravandilicë' (n.) Archaea, Archaebacteria, "ancient bacteria" yarië (n.) antiquity yomenië (n.) congress yor- (v.t.) ''to include, contain '''yuhta-' (v.) to employ